


Incalescent

by savingswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingswan/pseuds/savingswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS One Shot. Emma stumbles on Killian's pirate coat and calls him 'Captain' and stuff happens. Happy Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incalescent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my smut is rusty as hell but basically my valentine's gift to the savior and pirate network on tumblr. You guys are the most amazing bunch of people I have met in the CS fandom. All of you are nothing but supportive and so open, and let's not forget what amazing creativity you all hold together. You guys are wonderful, and this network always manages to make my day better. I love you all. Happy Valentine's day.

She always loved the feeling he left in her mouth, all static and untamable. Just as how she could feel his body tensing every time she jutted her hips forward, hair flowing down her back in a golden river, her shoulders bathed by a long, dark leather that had always graced his shoulders so well.

Her mouth parted as her blood started boiling, the familiar burn in her thighs barely slowing down her movements. She can see his muscles working, his skin coated by a thin layer of sweat making the vision of his even more erotic.

She thought back to the words he spoke with such soft and edible lips.

He told her she wore it better.

As her vision clouded, she remembers how she managed herself into this position. With scarlet cheeks she had spit out a low, but an embarrassing chuckle, her neck growing hotter ( and redder ) as she could feel the heat rushing to her head, almost blocking her hearing. Suddenly, the beating of her heart is right in her ears, like she's practically holding the organ between the palms of her hands, bloody and vulnerable.

She looks back at him once more before she turns her gaze towards the mirror, his reflection still clear as day to her. Observing him slowly through the reflector, she watches the slight twitching of his fingertips, the rise and fall of his every breath, his lips that partially fell open, and the strands of his hair as if he had struggled with a deep, underlying issue and ran his hand at least a million times through it as a result.

She suddenly realizes how the need to have him under her legs grew.

To watch his jawline rise and the top of his skull disappear between the ocean of white pillows, exposing his neck so she could lean forward and kiss away every drop of sweat she could find. To feel the salt of his skin under the sharp edge of her fingernails, leaving angry marks (all criss-crossed ) in their trail.

She looks at him slowly as her cheeks grew hotter, pleading he wouldn't notice. Yet, as she fiddled with her gaze between herself and him, she could see that he didn't miss any event for the past few seconds. He had moved closer, and as she calculated the distance between his body and hers she almost groaned ( he's not close enough ), it leaves her nothing but unsatisfied as her chest grew tighter.

His lips, looking somehow as deep as berries, were half hidden by the shadow near the wall he was leaning against. His posture, sluggish looking yet visibly tensed, made her feel slightly victorious of the effects she was putting on him.

He's struggling to keep his distance, and they both know it.

The curve of her mouth turned upwards as she adjusted his pirate coat, pretending as if she was the only one in the room, all pirates long forgotten. With heavy lidded eyes, she looks at her body adored with her newest lingerie; one she bought especially to go with tonight's dress, not that he would ever find out ( lest she wanted his ego to grow even bigger than it already was ).

But her evening was turning slightly different than planned, yet not completely unwelcomed of circumstances. She had done her hair in princess curls, laid out her dress on the foot of her bed, picked out her heels and even managed to put on some make up.

But then she stumbled on it.

All black leather, long and heavy. And she couldn't help but wear it, to try it on even if it was for a few precious seconds. Her curiosity always bloomed when it came to the pirate coat.

The state of power it held, the prestige that came it.

As her arms slipped through the sleeves and the collar popped out against the curve of her neck towards her cheeks, she felt powerful, if not slightly clumsy looking with the ill-fitted fitting, but she could see how it darkened her eyes and lightened her skin.

She looked different.

She looked stronger.

They were supposed to be in a restaurant by now, with wine and good cuisine, ending the night with a walk and a goodnight's kiss.

Sweet. Innocent.

Perhaps for now.

But she watches him stalk closer, his irises as dilated as hers, lips tightly put into a smile, fingers scratching his scruff as he watches her with calculating eyes. His inspection makes her eyebrow quirk, but she knows exactly what he's doing.

He's doing exactly what she wants him to do.

No words needed.

The fact that they never needed any to communicate makes her stomach flutter.

"We're going to be late." Her voice is huskier than she thought it would be. Sexier, somehow. Swallowing thickly, her breath hitches as he brushes her golden curls on one side of her neck, exposing a particularly sensitive spot right under her ear. She's counting down the seconds his lips will set on hers.

Suddenly, time can't move fast enough.

One.

Two.

Three.

The seconds seemed to keep building.

And he still hadn't kissed her yet.

She almost groans out in frustration. Every molecule in her body growing more and more impatient for him to leave a scorching patch up her throat and to then claim her lips that he knows she wants him to do.

"We're already late." He dismisses their date without looking up, eyes still fixated on her ivory flesh. She focuses on his voice, the tremor she's desperate to inhale. He always speaks so smoothly, so fluid that she can feel it reverberating inside the pit of her stomach.

His breath is hot on her neck as he exposes it, and she can't help but notice as her back hits his chest, that he eludes such warmth. Warmer than usual. The heat is welcomed as she lets her head fall between the cradle of his shoulder and neck.

"Besides, this may be my favorite look of yours yet. You're putting the owner to shame."

And then she feels him.

She feels the fire he feeds, the slight burn of his scruff hitting the delicate skin of her neck, but she welcomes it, she welcomes him. With a soft sigh in relief, she flutters her eyelids close, tilting her head further to grant him more access. She silently thanks him as he complies to her wishes with no second thought, and a small moan escapes her red coated lips, unable to keep it in.

Feeling his smirk against her skin, there's a part of her that comes to life. Her limbs take over her mind, as if she is no longer in control of them. She feels him gliding his lips down from right under her ear to the tip of her shoulder, as if he's planning out a map to figure out where he's going next. She lets him delve further, completely relishing in his affection.

He starts out slow, building her frustration until the majority of her weight is leaning against his, completely held up by his arm curved around her waist, touching her bare stomach with his fingertips, teasing the waistband of her lace.

He's toying with her, she realizes.

So she turns around like a well wielded blade, watching him silently as he licks his lips ( taking in her taste once more ) and the corner of her lips rise as she sees the adorable furrow between his brows growing.

"Then stop teasing, Captain."

The word slips out of her mouth before she could stop herself and, for a moment's breath, she halts her wandering hands that were searching his firm shoulders. But as she swallows, she tastes the syllables on her tongue again.

There's wolfish smirk growing on the canvas of his lips, the word obviously making his arousal needier. But she can see how a single word was enough to darken the depths of his eyes. To make the heat of his skin rise in its temperature. He's finding his words as he cocks his head, tongue roaming over his upper teeth.

That tongue should be in her, she thinks.

He opens his mouth to speak but there's no chance for him to protest as she smashes her lips on his. It's far from gentle, and at one point, it actually hurt. At one point, his teeth were all she could feel as she deepened the kiss with a bruising force.

Her hands started to work on the buttons of his shirt, silently cursing her fumbling as she couldn't seem to focus. It was too much, he was too much. But there's no strength find to pry her lips off of him, to take off the coat and put on a dress and go to dinner. No, she wanted him writhing and begging and completely undone, with her as the reason.

She was so close to actually having him.

No interruptions. No villains. No parents.

Just them.

She bucks her hips into his as his hand wanders to the nape of her neck, holding her golden curls between his fist, tugging her hair just at the right amount of strain.

Somehow, she manages to expose his chest, his leather jacket already slipping off of his shoulders with little to no restrain and onto the ground with a small thud. They're both eager to please each other, both finding a hard time to actually stop and trace parts of one another they should take time to explore.

There's time for that later, she eases her heart.

When his breathing evens and his chest rises with every inhale, she'll roam her fingertips over his chest, over the dusting of hair, and settle right on top of his heart.

But right now, with her heart racing and her mind blurring into the stars, she takes his bottom lip and bites it gently. He moans into her mouth, the tremors settling into the deepest cravens of her chest.

With his hook settled on her hip, the cold edge scratches lazily and unfocused up and down her hip, making her shiver as her skin settles with goose bumps.

He takes her form, clumsy yet completely determined, and manipulates her body so she's placed against the nearest wall. Fingers roam over her clothed breast, the pirate coat tugged off of one shoulder.

It was far too heavy. The leather, her desire, and the tangling of their body heat making her sweat.

But he's kissing her senseless, with such brute force that she couldn't seem to care about anything else. Right now, he was the only torture she wanted.

She tosses her head back as he pinches her nipple and a breathy moan escapes her. She can feel his scruff tickling her neck as he takes in her flesh between his teeth, biting playfully.

She writhes as the heat between her legs throbs painfully as he slips his tongue out of her mouth, only to delve back in like he needed more than what he just got.

She couldn't blame him.

She was facing the same dilemma.

Taking his hand from her breast, she bumps her hips into his ( already telling him exactly where she's guiding it ) and slips it right over the heat between her legs.

She hisses through her teeth as his fingers start working instantly, rubbing over her sensitive bud, biting the curve of her jaw as he teases her entrance.

She swallows as her breathing gets erratic.

Seconds later, he slips in a finger excruciatingly slow and her throat constricts. She can feel him watching her, see the gentle furrow of her brows and her bottom lip that seems to be quivering.

A gasp slips out of her mouth as he enters another one, pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her slick heat.

His breath is warm on her face and she can smell the soft tinge of rum it's laced with. Opening her eyes, she could see her inspections were right. He's looking right at her and she almost shivers under his gaze. A coldness runs down her spine making the sweat that coated her skin suddenly chilly.

"You're so wet."

He says it with a whisper, and it comes over so gently, so lovingly, so furiously passionate that it stuns her for a moment. He doesn't stop his fingers, instead he switches the motions of his hands and curves his digits every time they're inside her.

"Kiss me."

She breathes at him, and it dribbles over them like a borderline moan. It takes him only a second to find her lips again.

Her hands roam over his chest and through the coarse of hair, taking off his shirt to expose him further before eventually settling on the cold metal of his belt. Still kissing, she palms him after she manages to undo his belt and not long after, unbuttoned his leather.

She isn't surprised by his lack of undergarments.

With pants that tight, she saw this coming.

Bringing his trousers right under his hips, she curls her fingers around his member, his length far from disappointing. He tugs his lips away from hers to growl through clenched teeth and rests his forehead against hers.

But she's still pumping him, squeezing lightly at the tip as she can feel him dragging down her underwear, the simple act making the heat pool even more between her legs.

As she brings her leg up, she curls it around his hip, the tip of his length teasing her entrance just as she starts holding her breath in anticipation.

He slides into her with one swift motion and the act makes both of them cry out. Stilling slightly, he lets her adjust before he retreats and slams into her again. It starts out slow, pure and needy and turns into desperate thrusts of bruise filled rage movements.

She moans loudly and he grunts out in soft pants. His hand comes up to line with her throat, his fingers slithering down her neck on one side as he kisses the other. His tongue sliding over her earlobe as his long fingers grab a hold of her throat, holding her lightly as he pins her against the wall.

He's as rough as he's erratic, and she finds herself bucking her hips towards him to meet every single one of his thrust.

There's a burn building in her thighs but she can't seem to care. Not right now, not when he felt this good and her heartbeat was racing out of her chest as she kept her eyes shut, feeling him more deeply, like he was the only one who could feed the rage erupting in her.

He takes his hand from her neck and palms her breast, squeezing it roughly before he trickles down her smooth stomach and settles on her clit, rubbing furiously back and forth.

She can feel her relief building but it's too soon for her, she needs more of this, she needs more of him. So she displays equal amount of aggression and grabs his throat, mimicking him in his actions, and guides him towards her bed only to throw him on it, mounting him immediately with no second thought. The dress on the foot of her bed that she was supposed to be wearing is completely disregarded by both of them.

The pirate coat hung loosely on her as her golden waves bounced with every thrust, the new angle completing her even deeper than before.

She throws her head back as she thinks of her previous vision of his, of him writing and moaning and his chest rising with soft pants as she straddles him. The thought makes her thrusts erratic, and she cries out harder as he starts to meet her halfway.

She knows he's close, his face set into a strain as she brings her head down only to meet his eyes. There's no doubt that he's enjoying his view.

Her hand finds her clit, rushing to her release as she leans down and kisses his chest. But he changes his mind and tosses her right under him, his body pinning her down into the mattress, his length never slipping out of her heat.

He pounds into her, ruthless and brutal and everything is far from gentle. Even the slight brush of his fingers is rougher than usual, and his hand that now rested on her hip was deep enough to bruise her pale flesh.

She couldn't seem to care.

Not when she was having her brains fucked out like this.

She jerks as she feels something icy against her, and she can hear him chuckling above her as he draws his hook away, that not even two seconds ago were brushing against her clit.

"Sorry, love."

He apologizes immediately, but she shakes her head, he's missing the point.

"No, don't stop. Never stop."

She breathes out, taking his hook in her hand and resting the metal against her clit once more. This is exactly what she needs to tumble over the edge. The pressure he's putting is close to perfect, and there's a warmth spreading in her lower belly.

She was close. So close.

Her release comes sudden, almost unexpected as she could feel that he was drawing his own release out. But her legs are shaking when he stills against her hips, grunting lowly in his throat as he deepens his last thrust into her.

With a soft pant, he falls down on one half of her body, and she realizes she's still wearing the coat as he fumbles with the collar.

"If I knew this would have happened, I would've put this on sooner." She chuckles with her breath still inconsistent and heavy.

He laughs in response and kisses her cheek, tugging her closer to him.

"Perhaps," He starts, and peppers her again with a quick kiss. "I would have just tossed this around instead of hiding it in that bloody closet."

It's her to turn to laugh now, but it dies down as her foot fumbles with the dress. She gasps slowly as the realization dawns on her.

"We missed our reservation."

She says, a small smile gracing her lips, but even a blind man could see that she wasn't the least bit of sorry about it.

"You know, this was one hell of a valentine."

She replies as she shifts closer to him, her fingers laced with his as her thumb caressed his hand.

Smiling, he rests his chin on her shoulder, his eyes warm with a vibrant blue.

"It not quite over yet, my love."


End file.
